


A Soldier's Welcome Home

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Comfort, Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Grieving, M/M, Past Character Death, Prophetic Dreams, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, be prepared to cry, oof, or tear up at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: !!!!!WARNING! ENDGAME SPOILERS WITHIN!!!!!The dreams were reoccurring. Well, maybe not reoccurring, but they would continue where they left off from the night prior. He would be in a vast room- with no noticeable beginning or end to it- sat in a chair, hands gripping tight to the arms of the furniture and refusing to let go.





	A Soldier's Welcome Home

     The dreams were reoccurring. Well, maybe not reoccurring, but they would continue where they left off from the night prior. He would be in a vast room- with no noticeable beginning or end to it- sat in a chair, hands gripping tight to the arms of the furniture and refusing to let go.

  
      It was his younger self; The one after the serum, the one that emerged from the ice and fought along the Avengers before he had went back. Started over. Before his life with Peggy, growing old with her, being closer with Howard if only to watch Tony grow up into the man who had saved them all. It wasn't the same as _his_ Tony- the one he fought alongside, the one he fought and argued with, the one he fell _in love_ with-, but the boy had grown into a brave, strong, and kind young man before his eyes, and Steve had made sure he was there for him. Not as a lover, as he had wished to be with his Tony, but as his godfather; As the one he could confide in when he felt he could confide in no one else.

  
      He had lost this Tony the same. The Infinity Stones' power still too overwhelming to the other's body when he snapped; When he saved their universe.  
Steve hadn't been there to watch that Tony save them, but he felt it probably wasn't much different than when his Tony had drifted, wanting to hold on for Pepper and for Morgan, his wife telling him it was okay. That he could rest.

  
      The feeling of outliving that Tony as well, however, still didn't settle any better.

  
      Steve's grip tightened on the chair, thinking back to the loss of Tony-- _his_ Tony. Those warm, honey brown eyes losing the light they always had; that Steve adored seeing. Those lips that would crinkle into that bright smile that he loved-- knowing when they did that it was genuine-- going slack and lifeless. That warm, toned skin that he had longed to touch again so many times over becoming pale as the blood stopped flowing through it. The Tony he loved more than anything, gone in a complete instant when he was told he no long had to fight to stay on this Earth.

  
      Hot tears fell out the corners of his eyes as he looked up to try and will away the feeling. When he did look up however, he paused. Steve could've swore he could see a form beginning to appear out into the vast distance of the room. Just before he could call out towards it, he awoke.

  
      Tears were still streamed down his cheeks as he opened his eyes, the morning sun moving through his bedroom window. His old body ached as he moved to turn towards the opposite side of his bed, the side still cold to the touch. No Peggy. No Tony. Not for a long time, now...

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
      The next few nights were the same; His younger self gripping to the chair in that same room, void-less and empty. The only things he could recall changing between the dreams were his grip-- hands not letting go but loosening ever so slightly as the dreams progressed-- and the form appearing. As each dream went, he could see the form getting closer towards him, close enough at this point he could tell it was the shape of a person. He couldn't tell who it was or any discerning features, but it was certainly humanoid.

  
      It would get closer with each dream, and each time he tried to speak to it, he would awake. Same aching, old bones. Same cold bed.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
      He could feel his body weakening. Age was finally catching up and moving him towards the end of the line, he knew. Steve knew it wouldn't be much longer, but he had some things to do before he could let his body give in.

  
      Steve packed up into its case the shield that had protected him through so much; that had held his legacy as Captain America for all these years. Once he knew it was settled and knew exactly what it was he wanted to do, he made a call. He called Sam and Bucky, telling them to meet him at the park. Just saying that, they would know where he meant; What he meant. They would know it was important.

  
      It took time for him to get there, bones aching with each step until he was able to sit on the bench they would meet at. It overlooked the lake, his breath slow and gentle as he listened to the birds chirping around him. Steve broke from his trance when he heard familiar footsteps come beside him.

  
      He had spoke with Sam first, presenting the man with the shield in all seriousness. Steve knew Sam was the one to pass the Captain America mantle to. Both he and Bucky had discussed as much when they had spoke about if there should be a successor, and they had both agreed he was the right choice. That Sam would do them proud and uphold what the shield represented. They spoke for a bit and said their peace before it was Bucky's turn.

  
      The two sat on the bench together, speaking a bit and getting out all unsaid things before just sitting in companionable silence. Steve could feel his friend's sadness and grief starting to well up inside the other, although it couldn't be seen in Bucky's expression. They had spoke of this, knew this is how it should play out. Bucky had been beside him from the beginning, and Steve knew he wanted his friend in that same spot beside him at the end as well. The blond reached a hand over onto the brunet's, weakly patting the hand in unspoken comfort. _Whatever may happen, Buck, It'll be okay. We will be okay._

  
      His eyes began to fall, tiredness creeping up in his body. When his eyes finally shut, he was in that familiar dreamscape once more, hands still barely holding to that chair as the humanoid figure was the closest it had ever been in their encounters. Before Steve could attempt to say anything towards the figure, a voice came from the form. The voice spoke in a husked baritone, warm and soft. Steve stilled at the familiarity of the voice, the form speaking to him in a voice he had not heard in so long. It tugged at his heart, hearing the words spoken so calm, so reassuring.

  
      "Its all right, Cap. You can let go. You can rest now."

  
      Steve's grip on the chair had finally loosened completely at the reassurance, tears building in his eyes as the form finally was close enough, _finally_ recognizable after all this time.

  
      It was Tony. It was _his_ Tony. The one he had met after he had been out of the ice, the one he had become smitten with as they fought for New York. The one he loved for so long.

  
      The man's expression was soft and warm, welcoming towards him as he stepped closer. He smiled at Steve with a longing, warm brown eyes starting to look a bit wet as he held his hand out for Steve to take.

  
      Steve bypassed the hand and surged forward from his chair, pulling the other into a tight hug and burying his face into the crook of Tony's neck. He couldn't help the choked out sobs that left his lips as he held the other. The familiar scent and warmth of the other was overwhelming, it was a comfort. It was safe. _It was his Tony_.

  
      "Tony, oh my God, _Tony_ \--" Steve gasped out "Its really you-- I didn't get to-- you did _so good_ , and I never got to tell you--"

  
      "Shh, Steve. Hey, I know. Its okay, baby." Tony said soothingly, petting the other's hair and kissing the top of the blond's head. "That's the beauty of this place. I've been able to keep an eye out on you. I'm _so proud_ of what you've done. Always have been, despite our rough times. You've done _so much_ , and I _hated_ I couldn't see you again yet. But it wasn't your time. Not then. But now you can rest. Now you can come with me."

  
       Steve pulled his head up, looking Tony in the eyes-- Oh God, those gorgeous eyes-- a soft look of hesitance on his face.

  
      "So this is... So I've--"

  
      "Passed, yes." Tony finished, stroking tears off of Steve's cheeks gently with his thumb. "This is more or less the crossroads. You had been visiting a lot the past few weeks, but there was still a grip holding you to Earth. But you settled what you needed. You may not have thought you knew you were skating the edge, but deep down you knew, yeah?"

  
      Steve gave a soft nod, thoughtful and a bit sorrowful. He didn't know what these dreams had meant, but he knew they were important. Near the end though, as much as he didn't want to think about it, Steve _knew_ what it was. Knowing that Tony was the one there to greet him was that final push, that final assurance that it would be okay.

  
      He felt his fingers intertwine with Tony's, the other giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Steve was pulled into a gentle kiss, soft but heated and full of longing that both had built up for so, so long. When they parted, Tony looked up at him as their foreheads gently bumped together, a loving smile on the brunet's lips.

  
      "Welcome home, Steve." Tony whispered gently, wrapping an arm around Steve and pulling the man close as he began to lead them both out of the void. "I think you'll like it here. Got quite a few people who've missed you. Peggy and Nat having been itching to see you again. And Erskine? Jeez, that guy has been waiting to talk to you longer than any of us. But I have missed you the most. Not that its a competition or anything, but it _totally_ is."

  
      Steve couldn't help but snort a laugh at what Tony was saying, an amused smirk directed towards him from the brunet as they walked. He didn't know what this place held yet, but he knew that with his loved ones with him-- with his Tony beside him through it all--, it all would be okay. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was elaborated from a dream I recently had of Old Man Steve slipping in and out of passing away, unwilling to let go of the little strand of life until he realized Tony was waiting for him on the other side. I thought it was super sad but beautiful, so I had to flesh it out a bit and share with you all.


End file.
